Shadow King and a Rose
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: A spin off tale from the Original Beauty and the Beast, using none other than Haruhi and Kyouya.:  It is simple sweet and brings out some romance between the two, in other words, it is just pure fluffy-sweet stuff. :


Disclaimer! I dont own any of the characters or ideas used! This was suppose to be a class assignment, i was to re-write a fairy tale and I chose Beauty and the best, Making Kyouya the best and Haruhi the beauty. It is based off the original tale, and if there are any questions, or you can't see the similarities I can always explain in a message or something. :) Well time for me to shut up and let you enjoy the story. :)xxxDR

**The shadow king and a rose.**

Once there was a boy named Kyouya Otouri. He was the third son of a rich family, but being the _Third_ son he was not going to be the heir.

Understanding this he lived as he was told, did as he was told, and never ever spoke out against his father. Yet everyone agreed he was the most handsome

out of his siblings, His looks didn't matter to him, actually nothing really matter to him at all. It all most seemed as if the boy lived with out emotions.

One day His father was taking a trip out of the Country for business and asked his sons what they would like for a souvenir.

The first son asked for a new set of books. To write in and keep around for special use.

The second son asked for a pocket watch. To help him keep track of time.

After the two sons had answered the father went to his last son and asked again.

"Son, I am leaving for a few weeks, is there anything you wish for me to bring back for you?"

The third son looked at his father and said "No, I don't need anything." There was no emotion in the boys voice. Confused by this the father demanded he accept something from the trip.

Excepting this the third son agreed for one thing. A rose. He didn't care for the color, or what shape it came in, for he was only going to dispose of it later on.

The father left for his trip promising gifts when he returned.

Later on after the father left, the eldest son brought his wife and her sister to live in the main house with him and the family.

Everyone was delighted to see them of course except for the third son,who clearly wanted nothing to do with the family.

"Excuse me, can you show me the way to my room?" Said a voice form behind him. Turning around he saw a pair of brown eyes looking up into his own.

Unmoved by this, he sighed deeply before agreeing to take the girl to her room.

"This really is a big house!" The girl exclaimed while looking around, her brown eyes widening in amazement.

When they arrived at the door to her room she stepped in front of him and stoke out her hand.

"My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. What is your name Mr. Otouri?" looking down at her hand he smiled slightly and took it in his own.

"Kyouya." He said coldly despite his smile. Ignoring the coldness in his voice she responded with a smile of her own.

"I hope we can be friends." She yelled after him as he was walking away form her.

"No, I don't think we can." He said quietly to him self.

Later on in the evening the family had come down to eat dinner. The girl had purposely sat down beside the boy to try and get him to say somethign.

Anything actually, she would have been happy for him to get angry if that was it took for her to see more then just a blank face.

Though her hopes were destroyed as he sat down quietly next to her and ate his dinner, with out speaking a word.

"Excuse me"She said to the boy who didn't look up towards her voice, but nodded his head to let her know he was listening.

"Why don't you smile?" The question asked by her threw him off a little bit.

Stopping to think about the question and let an answer come to his mind he said to her.

"Why, I do smile!" and forced a small smile upon his face. Thinking this had answered her question he returned to eating his food, but was interrupted yet again by her voice.

"I mean, why don't you actually smile, a true one?"Knowing she was not going to give up he sighed and turned his head towards her.

"True smiles are worthless, I don't have anything to gain by giving people, what you call a _true smile_." At this he stood up and walked away, heading towards his room.

"That is an intriguing thought, in its own way.." She said to no one in particular.

The next day she decided that she was going to follow him about the house and see how he reacted.

Unsurprisingly she saw he still wore that blank and bored expression from the night before.

deciding to try a few tricks to get some emotion, she ran straight into him nearly knocking him over. Hoping when he looked at her, it would be with anger, something to prove he was truly human.

When he stood up though he still had no expression on his face.

"You really should be more careful." He said rather dully to her before helping her up. When she was finally able to stand she saw that his cheeks were kind of flushed and that the touch of his hands were hot.

"Kyouya, Are you feeling all right?" She asked him with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Ignoring her completely he walked away.

Back in his room kyouya had no idea the girl was still following him from The garden where they fell.

Picking up a photo of his family he gave a smile at the thought form when the picture was taken. It had been a happy day, full of fun and games. He laughed out loud at the thought.

"You look good." Said a voice form beside him. Unable to control his surprise he jumped up form the bed

"What are you doing in here!" He half shouted half stuttered at her

"Your door was open and I was worried about you, but your smile, it looked very nice on you. You should try to be like that more often." He had sat down on the bed again,

but this time she had taken the opportunity to watch him. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes his glasses slayed carelessly on the night stand beside his bed,

and finally realizing he was shirtless she blushed a fare shade of red before averting her eyes from him.

"Does it matter if I smile?-" He asked quietly

"Of course it does!" She interrupted him

"Or if I act like someone else, or if I laugh and have friends. Does it matter?" finally she went silent at his words.

"I am the third son, I will never be anything more then that-"

"How come?" The question had taken him by surprise

"Sorry?" He asked just to make sure he had heard her right.

"Why can you not be anything more then that? It almost sounds as if you have given up." She said to him with a hint of irritation in her voice. No one had ever talked to him like this before.

"I haven't given up, I just can't obtain something that far out of reach."

"Then stretch farther. Try." And with her words he fell over onto his bed.

"Kyouya?" She asked now afraid, leaning over his body she reached her hand to his fore head. It was burning with a high fever.

Afraid and not knowing what to do she ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a bucket of water throwing it on top of him.

"Kyouya! Please don't die!" She said while holding onto his hand tears pouring from her eyes. He had heard the words but kept his eyes closed, this was the first time anyone had ever cried for him.

"Don't worry you idiot." He said, still keeping his eyes closed. "I am an otouri, I don't get sick." But he just laughed making her laugh in response.

The only person ever to make the un-expressionless shadow king was laughing was beside him. For the first time ever in his life anything seemed possible.

A few weeks later The father of the sons returned home giving gifts to each of his sons except for the youngest.

"I am sorry.." He said to his son.

"I found a rose, but I could not bring it home with me.." The father had lowered his head expecting the son to be angry but he heard a laugh.

Surprised at this he looked up at his son who had his arms wrapped around the girl beside him.

"Father you didn't need to bring me a rose. For I all ready have one." And he smiled at the girl in his arms.

The two living hapily ever after.


End file.
